


Greyscale Gardens

by Strawberry Jam (Aluminium_Foil)



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminium_Foil/pseuds/Strawberry%20Jam
Summary: Primary Shield hasn't dealt with a dull landscape in a millenia, so why would her world of colours drain now?Commonly written as drabbles





	1. Painters in Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> So that's an oof-  
This is my OC universe, which is kind of the same as the normal pony universe but it has a lot of different concepts.
> 
> The original audience for this story was Amino, but I felt like putting it up elsewhere as well. This means some context will not be here to help the reader along.

"Hey, Prime?" there were knocks at the door.

Primary Shield looked up from her newspaper, curious, as Susan's voice sounded worried. She hopped off the armchair and trotted to the front door, unconsciously noticing how dull the lounge room was. She turned the handle and what she saw on the other side made her freeze.

"...Are you okay Suz?" Primary forced out. The toodle looked gray and their mane was limp and dripping.

"I'm alright," they replied quietly, "it's just- I was tending the carnations and all the colours faded!"

The back of Primary's mind had a suspicion but it was ignored in favour of excusing herself through the doorway and investigating outside. She was shocked at the sight of all the gray – the landscape used to be covered in a rainbow of unique flowers. A curse escaped her lips.

Susan wandered over and Primary quickly turned her attention to the practically melting creature. 

"Suz-" she sucked in a lung full of air to explain.

Susan must of fully realised their blood was dripping everywhere then, "Oh yeah," the toodle inhaled in the only way they could and the liquid covering their back receded. The digital face morphed into a thankful smile. Primary smiled back, but it turned sad after a second.

"I wonder what happened…"


	2. A Journey of Silver

"Are you sure you need to go?"

Primary Shield stopped her packing for a second to look at Susan. The toodle gave a pleading look - Primary sighed and turned her gaze back down to her saddlebag.

"I do," her face strained "this is something I need to fix."

"But-"

Primary cut them off, "Suz, I need to do something about this. It's my job!" 

"I…" Susan was quiet.

The pony felt immediate guilt, "Look, Suz- I'm sorry but I'm the only one who can do something." 

They both fell silent and Primary went back to packing. Susan's screen face glitched while they kept themself together. The toodle took a slow, hesitant step back before turning their body and leaving the room; then the house altogether.

Primary took a shaky breath when she had finished, guilt making her feel heavy and full of lead. She hefted the bag onto her back and walked to the front door, looking over the pictures on the walls quietly. When she reached the door she looked back into the lifeless house.

"It's time to go," she whispered to herself. 

And then she left, leaving behind her property and all the dull flowers and dying trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Have any criticism? You can comment it or send it to:  
Deviantart: ArtBlaze73  
Discord: Moldy Jam#3766


End file.
